


Feel Me

by JasnNCarly



Series: GH Slash Fics [12]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Brook and Lucas reflect on their relationships
Series: GH Slash Fics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694074





	Feel Me

“Is it weird for you? Being with Johnny?”  
  
“Is it weird for you? Being with Gia?”  
  
The very mention of her girlfriend’s name sent heat rushing through her; subconsciously, her hand reaching to cover the dark love mark on her neck. The truth was what she had with Gia made up for every horrible relationship before it.  
  
“The love I have for Gia it’s—more than anything I’ve felt before it. And the sex? Well…”  
  
Lucas presented a smile which warned Brook that they were no longer alone, “Then you understand.”  
  
Brook watched as Johnny sat next to Lucas, “Absolutely.”


End file.
